Lo primero es la familia
by Mel.2004
Summary: Serie de relatos (ordenados cronológicamente) , que cuenta las aventuras y conflictos de una "Familia Makorra"
1. Confesiones

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_Confesiones_**

* * *

Mako llegó cansado del trabajo.  
El joven de veintiún años, había sido ascendido, lo cuan conllevaba más horas y responsabilidades.  
Se dejo caer sobre el sillón de su nuevo departamento, el cual compartía con su novia, Korra.  
Miró por la ventana y noto que aun no amanecía.  
Lentamente, se saco su uniforme, quedando de ropa interior.  
Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Alzo una ceja cuando la luz del comedor le reflejo una habitación vacía. Korra no estaba.  
Intrigado, comenzó a buscarla. Korra siempre tardaba horas en levantarse, era imposible que esté despierta a esa hora.  
Noto que la puerta del baño estaba abierta un poco, y la luz estaba encendida.  
Se acerco lentamente a esta y antes de que pudiera tocarla para entrar, la morena salió del cuarto.  
– ¡Maldición Mako! – Dice ella con el corazón latiendo velozmente – no tienes idea del susto que me has dado.  
– ¿Yo te he asustado? – Pregunta irónicamente – ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando noté que no estabas durmiendo? Tú sueles tener un sueño pesado, demasiado pesado.  
–Hey, no exageres - comenta ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.  
Él sonríe y la toma del rostro con ambas manos.  
– ¿Todo está bien? – pregunta mirándola a los ojos.  
–Si – responde ella y él puede notar cierta duda en su voz – ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?.  
–No lo sé – dice él – es solo que nunca despiertas a estas horas.  
– ¿Acaso no puedo desvelarme? – comenta irónicamente ella.

El maestro fuego sonríe y la toma por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. En segundos, captura sus labios en un tierno beso.  
–¿Como fue tu día? – pregunta ella cuando se separan.  
–Agotador – suspira él.  
Ella suspira y lo toma de la mano, caminando hacia la habitación.  
Ambos se recuestan sobre la cama y se tapan con las cobijas.  
El besa su frente mientras sus párpados se cerraban.  
–Mako – susurra ella, impidiendo que duerma.  
– ¿Si? – atina a preguntar con una voz ronca.  
– ¿Tu me amas por sobre todas las cosas?  
Algo confundido, el joven frota sus ojos para alejar lo más que pueda el sueño.  
–Claro – responde.  
Cierra sus ojos, esperando dormir, hasta que siente un golpe en su hombro.  
– ¡Auch! – Se queja y enciende la luz del velador para poder observar a su novia – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
– ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! – exige saber ella.  
– ¿Que querías que dijera? – pregunta confundido.  
–No lo sé, algo menos frío que **_"Claro"_** – dice moviendo sus dedos, para hacer comillas en la última parte.  
–No lo entiendo – suspira él – ¿A qué viene todo este planteo?  
– ¿Me amas? – pregunta ella sin rodeos.  
–Por supuesto – dice él, tomando su mano – te amo más que a nada en el mundo.  
Ella esboza una sonrisa débil, cosa que lo confunde aún más.  
– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.  
–N-Nada – se limita a decir ella, recostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Él suspira antes de apagar la luz.  
Se coloca detrás de la morena y pasa sus brazos alrededor, abrazándola por la cintura.  
Ella se estremece y separa enseguida.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta harto, encendiendo de nuevo la luz.  
–Nada – dice desviando la mirada.  
–Entonces ¿Por qué rechazas mi abrazo?  
–Porque hace calor – miente ella.  
–Korra, estamos en pleno invierno – responde él, derribando su excusa.  
– ¡Pues yo tengo calor! – ruge por poco ella, volviendo a su anterior posición.  
_"Mujeres ¿Quien las entiende?" _  
El joven apaga la luz y en cuestión de minutos, logra dormir.

Despierta luego de varias horas. Abre los ojos y nota que la morena no estaba junto a él.  
Definitivamente algo sucedía, Korra era la última en despertar.  
Se levanta y viste rápidamente. Al salir al comedor, se encuentra con la morena a punto de almorzar.  
–Buenos días – susurra, rogando que no este del mismo humor que la noche anterior.  
Ella le sonríe y él se sienta a su lado.  
Se sirve una taza de té y come una fruta.  
La morena hace lo mismo. Prueba un poco de té de hierbas y lo deja enseguida, haciendo que la taza estuviera a punto de volcarse en la mesa.

Él la mira, sorprendido y nota como ella tapa su boca y corre hacia el baño, encerrándose en el.  
– ¡Korra! – grita él, del otro lado de la puerta.  
Escucha como la morena vomita y toca de nuevo la puerta.  
– ¿Korra? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta alzando la voz.  
Luego de varios minutos, los ruidos cesan. El sonido del agua del grifo se hace presente y, segundos después, la puerta del baño se abre.  
– ¿Que sucede? –pregunta él, preocupado. Korra nunca se enfermaba.  
–Nada Mako, solo me ha caído mal la comida – suspira ella y vuelve a su sitio.  
El queda estático, no sabía que ocurría con su novia últimamente.  
Durante el resto del almuerzo, la morena no ingirió un bocado, mientras que él no dejaba de preocuparse.

El timbre sonó, sacándolo de las conjeturas que había elaborado, sobre que le sucedía a la joven.  
Se levantó y abrió la puerta.  
Su corazón se acelero al ver quien era la persona que llamaba.  
– ¿Katara? – preguntó con la boca abierta.  
La morena se levanto inmediatamente y se acercó a la puerta.  
–Yo la invite – dice mientras guía a Katara a su habitación – tengo algunos temas pendientes con ella.  
La anciana entra cuarto y antes de que Korra pudiera hacer lo mismo, Mako la toma por el brazo y la jala hacia él.  
–Korra ¿Que sucede? – pregunta lleno de terror. Si la gran maestra Katara había venido, era algo grave.  
–Nada Mako – dice zafándose de su agarre y encerrándose en la habitación, junto a su maestra.  
El maestro no sabía qué hacer. Paso los siguientes minutos sentado sobre el sillón, fijando se vista en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su novia.  
Su mente pensaba en una y mil cosas, cada una peor que la anterior.  
Luego de varias horas, interminables horas para él, la puerta se abre y junto a ella salen Katara y Korra.  
La morena despide a Katara rápidamente y le agradece.

El maestro fuego se levanta y observa a su novia. Su mundo casi cae abajo cuando se percata de algo. Korra había estado llorando.  
En sus años de relación, ella nunca había llorado. Esto lo alarmó el doble.  
– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta desesperado, tomándola de los hombros.  
Ella seca sus lágrimas y habla acongojada.  
–No sé cómo decirte esto – responde.  
Con esas últimas frases, su miedo se confirmo. Ella estaba enferma, muy enferma.  
El se sentó en el sillón e hizo que la morena se sentara en sus piernas. Acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla.  
–Por favor – ruega –dime que sucede.  
Ella seca sus lágrimas una vez más, antes de confesar y hacer que su novio se estremezca, aunque por razones diferentes.  
—Estoy embarazada – es lo único que dice antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo quería hacer un fic acerca de una familia Makorra._  
_Si bien este capitulo termina un poco triste, planeo hacerlo mas divertido. Irá en orden cronológico, contando las aventuras de Korra embarazada y de como crían juntos al bebe. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, opinando al respecto._  
_¡Saludos!_


	2. ¿Padres?

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**_¿Padres?_**

* * *

Mako camina hacia el sillón, donde su novia se encontraba sentada.  
El joven deja una taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa y la morena la toma en sus manos. Él podía ver que aun estaba temblando, aunque de forma más leve.  
Korra toma un sorbo de té y suspira. En su cara se observaban los residuos de lagrimas por el llanto que no pudo evitar, al confesarle a su novio que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

– ¿Estás mejor? – pregunta con delicadeza y la morena siente suavemente.  
Si bien Mako intentaba parecer fuerte, en su interior estaba más perdido que nunca. Miles de preguntas azotaban su mente. ¿Un bebe? ¿Ahora? ¿Podremos cuidarlo? ¿Cómo les diremos a los demás? ¿Voy a ser padre? Espíritus, iba a ser padre…  
Aun así el muchacho hacía un esfuerzo por su novia, quien necesitaba apoyo en ese momento.  
Mako se sienta con cuidado al lado de su novia.  
– ¿Cuándo? – suspira. Tenía miles de preguntas y esa fue la única que pudo pronunciar.  
–Hace unos días que sospechaba – susurra Korra, mirando el té entre sus manos – no quería decirte nada hasta estar completamente segura.  
–A-Aun no lo asimilo – confiesa él.  
Korra lo mira, buscando una aprobación, una señal de que no estaba sola en esto. Mako se percata de esto e inmediatamente toma su mano.  
–Creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba esto tan pronto –susurra miran do sus increíbles ojos celestes – pero yo te amo con toda mi alma. Cuidaremos y amaremos a este bebé, porque es fruto de nuestro amor.  
La morena se lanza a sus brazos, sollozando.  
–Tengo miedo, Mako – confiesa.  
–Lo sé – susurra el joven, acariciando su cabello – pero yo estoy aquí, no estás sola.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Mako estaba aun en el sillón.  
Mira hacia abajo, a su novia quien dormía sobre su pecho luego de un día lleno de emociones.  
El joven maestro fuego baja su mano hasta el vientre de la morena y lo acaricia suavemente.  
No puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escape de su rostro.  
– Voy a ser papá – susurra sonriendo.

Mako besa la frente de su amada antes de tomarla en brazos y recostarla en su cama.  
Ella gruñe y abre lentamente sus ojos cuando la cambian de posición.  
–Mako – susurra la joven Avatar.  
Él se acuesta a su lado y la abraza, mientras Korra se acomoda sobre su pecho.  
–Te amo – le susurra tiernamente y ella sonríe antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a la Ciudad.  
Mako despierta cuando su despertador marca las 07:00 am. Lo apaga y, aún medio dormido, busca a Korra con su brazo.  
Despierta completamente al no verla en la cama. Se levanta y camina a la cocina, donde la encuentra bebiendo un vaso con agua.  
–Buenos días – susurra acercándose a ella – al parecer me ganaste.

La morena sólo sonríe y lo besa dulcemente.  
–Desperté hace media hora y no pude dormir de nuevo – explica – mi cabeza no para de pensar.  
–Tranquila – él toma su mano y le sonríe – estamos juntos en estos, todo irá bien… Te lo prometo.  
Mako se separa lentamente y se prepara el desayuno.  
– ¿A qué hora volverás del trabajo? – pregunta su novia, mirándolo.  
–Pues estos últimos días he estado adelantando un par de cosas – dice el joven maestro fuego – por lo que llegaré antes de que el sol se oculte.  
Ella sonríe y Mako se acerca con una taza de café en su mano.  
– ¿Quieres? – pregunta y apenas el olor impacta en sus fosas nasales, Korra se aleja y tapa su boca.  
–No – dice negando su cabeza – las nauseas…  
–L-Lo siento – se disculpa su novio, mientras suspira sabiendo que debe aprender muchas cosas aún.  
El reloj marca las 07:40 y Mako se coloca su uniforme rápidamente.  
– Adiós cariño – susurra y se despide de su novia dándole un beso.

* * *

Korra ve la puerta cerrarse y suspira.  
Se sienta en el sillón y baja la vista a su estomago.  
Una sonrisa escapa de ella, mientras su mano acaricia su vientre.

Recordaba cuando sintió los primeros síntomas. La primera vez que vomitó pensó que le había caído mal alguna comida y no le dio demasiada importancia. Luego de pocas semanas aumentabas lo vómitos y ascos. Cuando los mareos se agregaron sintió terror de lo que sospechaba. Fue cuando su periodo se retrasó que entró en pánico.  
Cuando supo que Katara venía de visita a la Ciudad no dudó en llamarla. La anciana acudió al departamento pensando encontrar una amigable charla con Korra, pero sin embargo la encontró a punto de llorar, confesándole que creía estar embarazada.  
Cuando la gran maestra y esposa del antiguo Avatar lo confirmó, la cabeza de Korra quedó en blanco. Intentó actuar normal y despidió a la anciana, hasta que luego su novio la enfrentó y finalmente se quebró.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Mako, a quien tanto amaba, prometía apoyarla. Formarían una familia juntos.  
– Voy a ser madre – susurra sonriendo, mientras una lagrima escapa de sus ojos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_  
_Ya hace muchos meses que no subo actualización de este fic, y como estoy intentando subir mas Makorra, aquí está._  
_Tambien hay una ocasión MUY especial por la cual me decidí a subir este fic en particular._

**_Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a la divina, amorosa, de Chelsii Forever, por tomarse el trabajo y ser tan atenta de copiar el primer capitulo de este fic y continuarlo, haciéndolo pasar como suyo._**  
**_Muchas gracias por las molestias linda, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo de mi fic. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez lo copies y hagas pasar como tuyo tambien._**

Aqui finaliza el sarcasmo ;)  
_¡Saludos! Espero que el capitulo les guste. En el próximo darán la noticia a todos._


End file.
